The kitsune homunculus rewrite
by reggie.li.7
Summary: Naruto is given a gift by an unlikely friend and with Kurama by his side and powers never seen in the shinobi world before Naruto will go forward into the world but he will face a battle that he knows he must lose to win when it comes to facing the Ouroboros. So this is my rewrite and I think its better but I'll let you guys be the judge of that so leave a review and see ya.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So in this one, I'll be adding a few more characters and I just hope this is written better than my last one. Please, can you guys review this and give me anything I need to improve on so thanks and I hope you all like this.

Chapter one

* * *

Snake's slithered deep within the dark cave as a man examined vials filled to the brim in an assortment of different chemicals easily traversing his way over the deadly reptiles as he tended to each experiment with precision.

The man passed a shelf that had several jars with many different body parts floating within them as well as dozens of scrolls and book scattered about the room "Who knew making a Doujutsu would be so hard, wouldn't you agree my dear."

The man looked at the corner staring at the shadow until a woman stepped into the light. The woman was tall and wore a strapless form-fitting black dress along with black high heels and gloves "Well if it was so easy then wouldn't every village have them and we know if it was easy you wouldn't even bother with something so trivial."

The man chuckled to himself as he went back to his work giving the woman clear view of his Konoha uniform and headband "So true my dear but if I succeed than not only will I have the ultimate weapon I will also have every other nation wrapped around my finger while they try to claw at what I have created."

"Yes those fools would sell their souls for a piece of what you've created, even that old war hawk needed you" the woman walked to the shelf of strange body parts and gazed at one in particular "What I don't get is why your not using this Doujutsu?"

Floating before the woman was an eye that had a symbol of a winged snake eating its own tail creating a circle around a hexagram "That eye is a success but I don't intend to use it since they are flawed when compared to the greatest Doujutsu that has ever been seen."

"You want something on par with Madara Uchiha's Sharingan, the man who could cleave mountains apart and stood almost on par with the first Hokage" the woman smirked at the thought of the man before her destroying things left and right with what many have claimed Madara capable of doing.

The man stood still as he placed his instruments down onto the table "whats so wrong wanting something like that my dear if I can get eyes like those then no one can stop me, not even my sensei."

The woman was about to speak but the words died in her mouth as she looked up "Speaking of that old fool, he's here with a few guests" the woman looked to the door as multiple steps could be heard behind it.

The man looked to his accomplice and back at the door before she could react a snake popped into existence and coiled itself around her "I can't have them catching you my dear so I want you to reverse summon her and I'll pick her up late now go" the snake nodded and as he poofed out of existence the woman gave the man a playful smile as the door was smashed to pieces.

"Surrender Orochimaru we have you surrounded and there are dozens of paper bombs all throughout the tunnels so escape is impossible now on your knees" the ninja shouted as the seven of then circled the Snake Sanin.

While the Konoha ninja stood on alert, Orochimaru slumped forward and started chuckling to himself "You must be a rookie then, no actual Shinobi worth his salt would bother with semantics since if you know me then you know I'm not gonna go down against a bunch of brats."

As he said the last word all seven jumped into action to attack Orochimaru from as many vital areas as possible but before any of their kunai could meet flesh he exploded leaving all seven burned and bleeding badly while the real Orochimaru stepped out from behind a stack of books.

"Don't you just love shadow clones" Orochimaru smirked but before he could step through the door a black staff with gold ends shot out from the tunnel into the stack of books easily destroying them but Orochimaru managed to dodge the staff easily.

"I had hoped my men could handle you but it seems it'll just be us three against you Orochimaru" from the dark tunnel stepped forward the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi along with two elite Anbu one wearing a mask of a horse and the other wearing a mask of a hawk.

"Seven of those fools couldn't beat a clone of me, what hope do you think the two of them can do that these fools on the floor couldn't do" at that horse snapped his fingers and flames shot to the roof and hawk used several kunai attached to ninja wire to drag the unconscious ninja toward them.

Before anyone could do something more the roof collapsed and dust filled the tunnel "You couldn't wait for me to give the order could you horse and hawk good work on saving them."

"Sorry sir I acted on instinct, it won't happen again sir" horse shouted back but as they talked the snake Sanin blasted the rocks off of him and jumped up to the surface "follow him" both Anbu followed the Hokage's order and jumped after the Sanin.

When they reached the surface they saw Orochimaru standing off to the side waiting for them "The only reason I'm sticking around is to see how I'd do fighting you with no restrictions so don't go hoping I'll go back with you willingly."

All four took a stance with Orochimaru regurgitating his sword, Hiruzen readying his staff, hawk bringing out two pistols out and horse holding his hands ready to click his fingers.

But before anyone could even attack a group of Konoha ninja surrounded them "Lord Hokage we have secured the area with a barrier" Hiruzen nodded at the ninja 'good now he can't escape'.

'This is getting annoying now, maybe I should bring them out' Orochimaru ran his finger along his sword's edge before a huge plume of smoke appeared before the ninja and in its place were several large snakes lunging out.

Not needing any orders the ninja went to work fighting the snakes but Hiruzen went straight for Orochimaru knowing full well that his men could handle the snakes.

Appearing several feet away from the snake summons both ninjas faced each other with their weapons at their sides.

"Well now that the pawns are out of the way, we can fight unabated" Orochimaru lunged at his sensei with his Kusanagi extending but Hiruzen paired it with his staff.

"Fire style: dragon flame bullet" Hiruzen shot out several dragons made of fire at Orochimaru who substituted away. Appearing behind the Hokage Orochimaru extended his sword forward impaling the old man until he poofed into a log.

Easily pulling his sword out Orochimaru turned to see the end of the Hokage's staff lodge itself into his stomach but as soon as they stopped Orochimaru burst into a mud clone and out of the ground came bursting out a sword straight for the Hokage.

Hiruzen dodged the sword with only a thin slice to his shoulder and jumped onto a tree with his staff by his side and out of the ground came Orochimaru. Seeing the old man on the tree Orochimaru shot several snakes out of his sleeve straight at the old man but only managed to hit the tree.

"Seems we're too evenly matched arent we sensei" Orochimaru grinned as Hiruzen stepped out from behind another tree "You know that this barrier won't hold me here for long."

"Yes I know that but it'll give us enough time to take you out" at this Orochimaru started to laugh "I knew you'd be after me and that's why I left you a surprise back at Konoha" but before the Hokage could do anything Orochimaru started to melt into mud 'he distracted me and what the hell has he planned for my village'.

The snakes knew they couldn't beat all of the ninja presents but knew they only needed to buy time "Well today has been fun but I must go now" all eyes turned to the largest snake and on his head coming out of a swirl of leaves was Orochimaru.

"It was fun to fight the old man but I can wait for a better opportunity" as the Hokage came into view all of the snakes vanished in a puff of smoke leaving the Konoha ninja alone.

"Damn it he reversed summoned himself away, I want a team of you to go back to Konoha and find what he has left behind and four of you will be with me searching his laboratory and the rest of you will guard this area until further orders" every ninja nodded and vanished leaving the Hokage alone with his four personal ninjas.

"Sir what are we to do with any evidence that needs to be brought back to Konoha since I doubt we'll actually use any of his sick research," Hawk said as she holstered her pistols.

"I will deem each piece of evidence we come across whether it will come back with us or just be destroyed" at that they made their way into the underground laboratory.

with a few simple earth Jutsu's the rooms were cleared of debris but many of the notes and chemicals had been destroyed leaving only a few scraps left.

Many of what the ninja came upon had been nothing but a twisted version of what was natural. Men, women and children were kept in cages and scattered between some of them were creatures that had been mutated and deformed into creatures looking like a hybrid between man and animal.

Hiruzen went back to the room they first confronted the snake Sanin. The ninja who had been injured had been taken away but blood was still wet on the floor from where they got blown back. On the table in the centre was a trashed array of chemical and notes.

But what caught the old man's eye was the jars with strange body parts across the shelves and in particular was an eye with a strange winged serpent as the pupil "did he actually do it, create a new Doujutsu?"

'If people heard he could do this then who knows what chaos he could sow throughout all of the elemental nation's' quickly before anyone could come in he pulled out a sealing scroll and sealed as much data about the eye away 'I must destroy this as soon as possible'.

As all of the ninja grouped back together and the underground base had been completely destroyed a messenger ninja appeared before them "I have an urgent message for the Hokage from captain weasel" Hiruzen knew that if Itachi had sent a message personally then it was dire.

Snatching the scroll from the messenger the Hokage quickly read and as he reached the last word on the scroll his eyes quickly grew cold but behind them worry could be seen as well.

"We are going back to Konoha immediately" the force behind the order left no doubt in the minds of the ninja that what he had just read was of grave importance and had to be attended now.

As they all left hawk came to the Hokage's side "If I may ask sir what is the emergency?" Hiruzen didn't even look back as he handed the scroll to the woman.

Just as the Hokage had done the warmth had left hawk as well as she read the letter 'a group of shinobi have killed Naruto'.

* * *

A few hours earlier Naruto Uzumaki was leaning on the Hokage monument 'I wonder what the Academy's going to be like, hope it's not going to be like the orphanage again it's not my fault I bit them they started it' Naruto wore a simple grey shirt with a red spiral on the back and green shorts.

The eight-year-old knew his destiny was to be a ninja and finally the old man had told him he'd be going to the Academy in less than two months. The old man was going to go on and tell Naruto about the Academy he summoned away due to important Hokage matter whatever those were.

This left Naruto to fill in the gaps with his own imagination 'maybe they'll teach us how to run on walls and stuff like those guys who follow me, speaking of which' Naruto looked up at the trees far back at the monument "Hey guys hows tonight been also you did go to the Academy right what was it like?"

No one replied at first and Naruto knew since they'ed do this about once a week since these were supposed to be elite super-spy ninja's watching over him "Bit boring tonight and I was only in the Academy for two years so I can't really judge how good they are to the average ninja" Naruto knew he'd never be able to see them but he always knew to some degree they'ed be here.

Naruto sighed at that ever since he had started talking to these guys they always gave quick answers and never asking a question or something back.

Tonight he went to the Hokage monument because the whole village was celebrating something about snakes and the Hokage beating someone and when people started partying they also drunk and Naruto learned that a drunk person in Konoha was a bad person to be with.

Ever since the last time he snuck away from his guards alone on the night of his birthday he learned why the Hokage had those ninjas follow him. Luckily no one was hurt except the poor drunk who had gotten a personal visit from Anko and was never seen or heard from again.

well, not exactly never seen or heard from again but they tended to stay off the radar for a long time after that. Whatever these people were celebrating about would be their business and not his 'I wonder if Cat can buy me some ramen, depends if she's working on a mission' thought Naruto as he tossed stones about the monument.

unbeknownst to both the ninja and Naruto was that the surprise Orochimaru had left was over five hundred paper bombes for each face of the Hokage and as Naruto threw the stones one caught a stray paper bomb igniting it.

In a chain reaction each face blew up on after another starting with the monument Naruto was on which was the fourth Hokage's head then the third, second and finally firsts head exploding.

Naruto who was resting on the very edge of the fourths head was blown out onto the few trees bellow and when he landed he was knocked unconscious by fragments of falling debris while the actual monument collapsed behind him.

While ninja around the village tended to the panicking people many of them went straight for the monument "look for anyone who could've been caught in the blast now" an Anbu shouted to his fellow ninja who started to clear the rubble.

Underneath the rubble, Naruto lay with a small amount of red chakra protecting him from being crushed to death. Within Naruto's mind, he was wide awake and wondering what the hell had just happened.

"OK I was on the giant head and throwing rocks and it exploded and now I'm in the sewers, where the hell am I" Naruto screamed as he tried to pull his hair out "How do I get from the highest part of the village to the lowest part in just a few seconds?"

While Naruto rambled on, he didn't notice the creeping red tendrils of chakra crawling their way towards him but in a golden flash they disappeared while gaining Naruto's attention "hello, is someone there?" the only thing to reply to him was the sound of wind and so Naruto decided to venture forward.

After what seemed like hours of walking Naruto came upon a red cage built into the sewer and in the centre of the door was a piece of paper reading seal "What in the hell were you doing, you almost got your self-killed, hell you would be dead if you didn't use my chakra" boomed a voice from the dark cage.

As spittle flew at Naruto in huge amounts from the unknown voice Naruto lept from side to side to evade the huge raindrops of saliva "who the hell are you?" Naruto's subconscious willed into existence torches along the cage walls to illuminate the beast within.

Behind the cage sat the biggest fox Naruto had ever seen and swiping behind the fox were nine ginormous foxtails "now do you know who I am or do I need to spell this out for you?"

"You're the nine tailed fox, you're supposed to be dead" Naruto started to back away from the cage but that statement only made the fox laugh.

"No mortal however strong can kill one of the nine even if they had the power of the sage of six paths we wouldn't be able to die" Naruto stood up slowly on his shaky legs and started to turn away.

"I need to tell someone, they need to know..." before Naruto could continue the fox slammed his hand on the cage and shook the entire chamber bringing Naruto to a stop.

"I would advise against that boy, do you know where we are right now boy since you blacked out after falling off that dumbass cliff," Naruto thought about how he got here and remembered he landed in a tree and was about to be crushed by rocks then waking up here.

"I woke up here after a rock hit my head" then the pieces started fitting in his head "this is all in my head isn't it" Naruto started to smile knowing he wasn't talking to the real nine tails fox since if he was then he'd be in big trouble.

But the fox just gave Naruto an unrelenting stare making the boy squirm on his spot in the chamber "yes and no, this is in your head but if you're implying I'm a figment of your imagination then you are dead wrong."

Naruto started to sweat at this since who dreams about a giant fox that tells you your not dreaming this up "You can't be real since this is my dream" Naruto slammed his foot down on this since it had to be a dream.

"You are even more of an Idiot than I thought" Naruto was about to retort when one of the fox's fingers came forward and caught the front of Naruto's shirt with his claw "This is in your mind but I am linked to you, I can tell you the truth to all of your questions but when I tell you, you will never forget it for the rest of your life and you may wish to forget it after I tell you" The fox said as he brought Naruto to his face so they were looking eye to eye.

Naruto forgot that he was being held up hundreds of feet of the ground and that a giant fox could crush him at any moment and focused on the fox's words 'the truth to all of your questions' could it really be that easy "please tell me."

The fox stared into the boy's eye and saw no hesitation so he slowly lowered the boy back to the ground "you may come to regret those words" so he used the very tip of his claw to lift up Naruto's shirt and sent a minuscule amount of chakra to his stomach to show a seal.

"What the hell is that, what did you do to me, is this going to do something bad, what are these squiggles about..." Naruto kept rambling on asking question after question until the fox smashed his tail against the floor.

"As I was about to say, that is a seal to hold a tailed beast within a human being and it was placed there by the fourth Hokage himself right before he died due to the forbidden technique he used to seal me with" Naruto was about to ask more but the fox held his paw up.

"Now you may ask why you were chosen or what actually happened that night but after this, there is no turning back and once a secret is known it can never be unknown."

Naruto knew that whatever this was it was big and could mean dangerous but to finally have the answers after all these years of not knowing. So Naruto stood up and gave a sharp nod to the titanic fox above him.

"Very well, this concerns your mother and father" The fox held his hand up to stop Naruto from speaking "if you're going to interrupt me every time then I'm not going to tell you" so Naruto sat on the water and nodded to the fox to continue.

"Your mother was a woman called Kushina Uzumaki from the small nation of Uzushiogakure which was destroyed in the second shinobi war, your father was the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze, he sealed me within you on the night of your birth."

Naruto sat there agape before the revelation 'my dad was the Hokage and my mums from another nation, what the hell was my dad thinking to seal the bloody Kyuubi in me, what did mum think about this, wait what happened to mum, why did they need to seal the Kyuubi in me...' Naruto wanted to say something or anything really but no word left his mouth.

"Close your mouth, you look like an idiot with it open like that" at the Kyuubi's words he did as was told "so I'm guessing you've got a million questions going through your head" Naruto nodded aimlessly at that still in shock about his parents "I can tell you about the night of your birth, since that might clear your head a bit."

Again Naruto nodded at this so the Kyuubi told Naruto of the man in the mask, about how the seal was weakening due to the pregnancy, about how he was controlled by the Sharingan but released by the Fourth and how he was split in two and sealed into both the fourth and the newborn Naruto, while leaving out the part about impaling both his parents.

(Not gonna do the whole flashback since everyone knows it and if you don't know it, go and watch it on youtube)

"Now I've been stuck inside you for the past eight years slowly regaining my lost Yin chakra which your father split from me thank you very much" the Kyuubi sneered at Naruto.

"Hey if my dad didn't do that you would've destroyed the village..." Naruto was about to continue but everything that had happened to him made sense now "They think I'm the Kyuubi."

"If your gonna go on a killing spree, please don't since if you die It'll take me years to reform myself and that's a pain since it'll take a few centuries to get back to 100%" Naruto breathed out exhaustedly as he slumped down on the floor.

"Why are you being like this" the Kyuubi raised an eyebrow at this "I mean everyone says the tailed beasts are well they're beasts with nothing but rage and hatred for humans so why are you being so kind to me."

The fox looked away from the boy's innocent eyes "look don't get the wrong idea, I do hate human since you constantly try to hurt or capture me and my siblings but when it comes to children we tailed beasts can't really hate you."

"I'm old Naruto and I don't mean human old, I mean I've have been here for centuries and I have seen so much war and death that it doesn't really faze me anymore but there is one thing that does" Naruto started to walk towards the cage and managed to stand right next to the Kyuubi's hand.

"When I was young my father brought us to his newborn sons and when I saw them I knew that they needed to be protected at all costs, so over the centuries I protected my fathers legacy but they started to fear me and lock me up but I never forgot my creed."

Naruto was staring at the Kyuubi with awe as he sat on the Kyuubi's hand "my creed was to protect my father's children, the children of Chakra."

"So you made your self a promise that you've kept for all these years" the Kyuubi nodded as Naruto started to brush what dirt he had on him off and straightened up as he held his hand out "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and would you like to be friends."

"I thought you said tailed beasts were just beasts with anger issues and now you want to be my friend" Naruto didn't move and kept his arm held out to the fox.

"I've known when people are lying to me for a few years now and all that came from you was the truth and if your a beast then that makes me a beast as well" The Kyuubi chuckled at that and took another look at Naruto.

"You remind me of your mother when you're like that, If we're gonna shake hands it's best If I'm the right size" the Kyuubi started to glow a bright orange and slowly started to shrink.

In a burst of light what stood before Naruto was the Kyuubi but he was standing on two legs and stood about seven feet tall still in his fox form with his nine tails reaching far behind him. The Kyuubi stepped forward and grasped Naruto's hand "My names Kurama and I'd like to be your friend as well."

Naruto didn't do anything still in shock at a shrunken Kyuubi "How did you do that, can you teach me to grow and shrink, can you turn into anything else..."

The Kyuubi bopped Naruto on the head to stop him talking "all tailed beast can shift their size and with a bit of tinkering a can change my shape a bit but other than that nothing else I can do about it."

Naruto was about to talk when he felt his body being pulled back "It seems your waking up, I'll secure a mental link so we can talk so until then see ya."

Both of them grinned as Naruto flew out knowing that life might've just gotten a bit better. But when Naruto awoke he found himself buried beneath rocks "Uh-oh."

A few minutes later after shouting his voice raw the rocks above him started to be lifted showing light "Hey we found someone down here, help me get him out."

Thanks to all the dust and dirt they confused his blond hair for brown and his whisker birth-marks were hidden as well. "Thank you I have no idea how long I've been under there," Naruto said as he was lifted out of the hole.

"Not that long I think since that explosion only went off a like ten minutes ago" This shocked Naruto 'it felt like I was talking to Kurama for hours'.

In Naruto's head, a voice called out 'speak of the devil and he shall appear' Naruto looked around but found only the men who lifted him already going to work looking for others "who said that?"

Naruto heard a chuckle in his head 'honestly I say I'me making a telepathic link and you question where the voice in your head is coming from, also don't talk out loud you'll make people think you're crazy' finally it dawned on him that Kurama had established the link.

'Well that was fast, hey do you have any idea why that exploded' Naruto thought as he pointed to the what used to be monument 'Naruto since you don't know how am I supposed to know.'

'I guess your right' Naruto looked at his clothes and hands a started to dust himself off showing his whisker marks and his blonde hair.

"Wait it's the demon brat, why is he here?" random guy number one said, "I bet this is all his fault," said random buy number two. "Are you saying that demon blew up our monument?" said random woman number 1.

As people started to talk they all zeroed in on the blonde "wait I didn't do this, I was on the monument when it exploded, how would I even blow up something so huge" but nothing he said seemed to stop any of the villagers.

"Kill the demon"  
"He destroyed our beloved Hokage's"  
"Rip him limb from limb"

And so the angry mob was formed 'I would lend you some of my Chakra but it might make them angrier so I suggest you run fast' the Kyuubi popped in Naruto's head.

So Naruto ran for his life. Although the Anbu tried to help by getting to Naruto first that just pushed Naruto to run faster since he didn't know who was saving him from how wanted to kill him.

The Anbu who were there to protect him started going after the mob "Halt in the name of the Hokage you will disperse imminently" The only problem was that not every ninja was on Naruto side and thus the Anbu faced against fellow ninja.

"If you're protecting the demon brat then you're against us" The ninjas chasing Naruto brought their blades down onto their fellow ninjas while the citizens and a few stray Shinobi went straight for the blonde.

"Why is this happening to me" Naruto shouted out as he ran further down the village. But as he came to the next road a group of Chunin appeared before him in a Shunshin grabbing Naruto by his arms.

"We've got the demon" At the ninja's call everyone chasing Naruto huddled together brandishing whatever they had to use on the blonde boy.

"We'll teach you for messing with our Hokage monument" within a few seconds dozens of men started beating the boy while his cries of mercy we're unheard. The Anbu trying to protect Naruto knew they needed to get to him but the ninja that still held a vengeance against the boy block their path.

'Kurama please help me' Naruto begged as he was pounded with fists and pipes 'Naruto if I help they'll try to kill you as soon as they see my Chakra, I'm sorry but just bare it until help come, in the meantime I'll try to dull the pain'.

As the minutes rolled the pain grew duller and duller for Naruto but the ninja caught on quickly "He's not feeling this, bring out your Kunai boy" one by one they drew their weapons.

"We'll finish what the fourth couldn't, finally our loved ones will be avenged" all at once their weapons plunged down onto the boy.

No one said a word as the blade met flesh, each weapon went straight for the vital organs such as his brain, heart, kidney, liver and lunges as well as a final Kunai straight across his throat.

Naruto knew what was happening but thanks to Kurama he didn't feel a thing and to some degree, he was glad but to find out you were going to die was a bit of a bummer so in the last few second he had the only thought going through his head was how he was letting Kurama down by dying.

Before any of the people from the angry mob could celebrate a force, unlike anything they had ever felt swept through the entire village. From the shadows, hundreds of Anbu and Jounin appeared out of thin air and at their front were three powerful ninjas.

On the right stood an Anbu of average height wearing a weasel mask below his black hair and as he looked down below he bore into every person there red unblinking eyes filled with anger.

On the left stood a tall woman wearing a cat mask below her long purple hair. She held her sword tightly in her grasp but shook dangerously now and then as she stood above the mob.

At the front of the even angrier mob of Anbu was the Anbu captain dog who was shaking almost violently at the sight before him "What in Kami's name are you doing?" dog seethed out as he watched the people below squirm uncomfortably.

"We put an end to the demon, he destroyed the Hokage monument so this is justice" Many of the mob shouted out but to their shock none of the ninjas above even acknowledged them.

"That is not what we see, what we see are a bunch of murderers" dog simply swept his arm in a downward motion and every civilian and ninja surrounding Naruto was held to the ground by at least two ninjas each "you all will be sent to torture and interrogation for your crimes now take them."

As the ninja took the angry mob away dog, cat and weasel ignored their shouts and cries and instead made their way to Naruto and as they reached Naruto dog fell to his knees as he started to cry "Sensei please forgive me, I've failed you again, it should've been me, why wasn't I here..."

Dog kept on pleading for his Sensei's forgiveness both cat and weasel paid their respects to the boy before them "to think the people we protect can do such monstrosities is disgusting" weasel said as he placed a blanket covering the body.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I'm sorry I wasn't there to be by your side when you needed me" cat to allowed tears to fall from her face as she prayed for Naruto before her.

"We must inform the Hokage now, he will want to know that Naruto is dead" Both dog and cat nodded but only Weasel went to send the message and after what seemed like hours dog lifted Naruto off the ground in the bloody blanket covering him to the hospital.

* * *

AN: Please review if you can since I have no idea if this is improved or not since my last chapter so please give me any feedback what so ever (except hate comments those won't be helpful)n thank you and I hope you keep reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

* * *

Naruto woke up within the sewers again but this time the entire cavern was covered in a light red colour as opposed to the light yellow colour from before.

"Great I'm alive, love it when I do that" Naruto started to get up but in a sudden rush he appeared before the cage and fell forward into the dark water "What the hell" Naruto half shouted half gurgled.

"You subconsciously willed your self here and if you want to learn how to properly control your mind, learn how to break first" Kurama chuckled at the soaked Naruto before him.

"Yeah yeah laugh away, do you think I can get a towel or something to dry off" At the thought of getting dry Naruto's clothes were miraculously dry.

"Seems you can only do stuff here with your subconscious, huh neat" Kurama's smirk dropped from his face as he watched Naruto walk into the cage.

Naruto walked up to the humanoid fox and slowly wrapped his arms around the fox's legs and started to talk as he buried his face in the fox's fur "Am I dead?"

Kurama started to brush the boy's hair as he got comfortable on the floor by wrapping Naruto in his tails "No Naruto you aren't dead If you were then how would we be talking now heh."

Naruto looked up from the fox's fur to all the tails around him and started to snuggle deep into the soft fur "Thanks to me your alive, now your probably wondering how since all of your vital organs were stabbed" Naruto shakily nodded his head still buried in the soft fur.

Kurama knew talking about your death wasn't nice but he needed to know "well my chakra is special and I used it as an anchor for your spirit in a tug of war with the afterlife."

"Then while those nice Anbu tended to those disgusting humans I started slowly healing you while using this mindscape as a safe space to store your mind since your brains kind mush at this point" Kurama chuckled but didn't get anything from Naruto.

"Now since you technically died your gonna be a bit woozy for the next couple of days while your mind, body and spirit realign also you may blackout from time to time but that's fine" At this Naruto looked at Kurama with squinted eyes and tilting his head.

"It's fine to blackout?" Kurama started to scratch the back of his head as he chuckled.

"Well yeah, it beats dying also I was able to fix most of what you lost but parts of your brain, heart and your left eye was lost, that guy went straight through to the brain with that Kunai" Kurama grumbled to himself about disgusting humans.

"So how does that affects me Kurama, I know I'll lose depth perception with that lost eye and maybe the doctors could fix the heart part but what about my brain?" Naruto asked quietly.

"I don't know since it could affect many parts of you like motor function, problem-solving and maybe memory but it could still affect more but those are the top of my mind" Kurama started to rub Naruto's back as the blonde leaned into Kurama's shoulder.

"I am scared Kurama, I don't want to die again" Kurama started to hug Naruto tighter and kept rubbing Naruto's back. "What if I forget everything about myself, what if I forget my parents, what if I forget about you?"

Naruto looked up to Kurama with watery eyes but as soon as they came Kurama wiped them away with his tail "I won't let that happen Naruto, I will do whatever it takes to protect you because you're my friend."

For what felt like hours they sat in the dark sewer just hugging each other but when Kurama looked down he saw Naruto had fallen asleep clinging to his fur "When we get through this I'll make sure this never happens again and that's a promise Naruto, believe it."

* * *

Many people had heard what had happened to Naruto and those that had done the deed and while many saw it as an extreme there were those who celebrated and some who mourned.

Far off into the forest, many on the wall of Konoha saw a huge trail of dust travel towards the village "what are we going to do" one Gaurd said "We'll leave it to those guys below" At the second guys idea they both nodded and went back to staring at the coming disaster.

Down at the gate, both Kotetsu and Izumo the gate guards watched in a strange fascination the dust cloud coming straight at them "do you think we should call the Anbu about this."

"Nah if they can't see that then we're all screwed" before they could go on the Third Hokage stormed right past them and a second after that a hoard of Anbu shot right over the two gate guards "I think I know why they're here so soon "both nodded at each other and watched as their leader went straight to Naruto.

In the Hospital weasel stood next to Dog who was still kneeling in front of the boy's corps "you need to move on Dog, we have a job to do" dog still didn't move but a boom shook the hospital and the voice after was instantly recognisable.

"Take me to Naruto now" both Anbu stood up and headed straight for the entrance but before they could leave the corridor the Hokage stood before them "where is he?"

Not wasting any time they opened the door to Naruto's room.

Hiruzen needed nothing else and with one slow step after another, he made his way in. The first thing he saw was the cold steel table that lay below and the sheet that lay on top.

With a shaking hand, he drew the sheet back and gasped at what he saw. Quickly turning to the Anbu "tell me everything" and after a few minutes Hiruzen knew all of it 'damn him so that's what he planned and Naruto was caught in the middle of it.'

As the Anbu and Hokage talked about what had happened on the attack on Orochimaru, hawk made her way to the table and saw something that shouldn't have happened, a breath.

With an ear piercing scream, Naruto shot up taking in huge gulps of air and shouting unintelligible nonsense shocking everyone in the room.

"Naruto" Hiruzen shakily said as he walked to the now alive boy. Naruto twitched sporadically holding the left side of his head right over where his eye used to be.

Before Naruto could talk he started to shake uncontrollably "He's having a seizure quickly nurse, doctor anyone" screamed dog as he held the boy on his side until the nurses came and started pushing all the ninja out so they could get to work.

Hours passed and none of the Anbu had left and the Hokage had been restless the entire time from pacing back and forth to outright shouting at staff for any news about Naruto but after the sun had set a doctor came towards them with a clipboard.

"Well I don't know about you but coming back from the dead is the first one for me and given he was dead for more than four hours it's a mystery to me" the doctor chuckled to himself but none of the ninjas even blinked at him.

Clearing his throat the doctor brought the clipboard up "well after an examination we found almost all of his wound to be completely healed but there was still damage to his frontal lobe and his heart but we were able to fix that one rather easily" at that many of them let out a sigh of relief.

"But the damage to his brain is inconclusive due to the accelerated healing he has, also he still unconscious so until he wakes up we don't know what needs fixing" the doctor looked through more pages before he continued.

"He did lose a huge amount of blood so we had to give him blood from a donor and the closest match to his blood type was a Nara, since he's stable you can visit now if you want to" after that the doctor went on but all of the ninjas stayed stuck in front of the door.

"What are we going to tell Naruto sir?" Cat asked as she stood by the Hokage's side. "I don't know Cat, I don't know" The Hokage started to show his age as his shoulders started to slump and his face seemed to get older.

With a trembling hand, Hiruzen opened the door to see a heavily bandaged Naruto hooked to Iv's, a heart monitor and an oxygen mask.

The Hokage slowly walked up to the bed staring at all of the wounds his villagers did to Naruto 'Minato, Kushina you must be cursing me from the afterlife at what I've let happen to your son, please forgive me.'

"Cat, Dog and Hawk you are temporarily taken off the roster and are now Naruto's temporary guard is that understood" at the order all three saluted and accepted "weasel, horse you will go back to HQ and oversee the search at the monument" without reply all of them vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Hiruzen knew the civilian council would try everything to get something out of this so started to make his way to his office "When he wakes up please tell me immediately" and with his last order, he vanished from the room.

As soon as the Hokage reached his office he threw his hat onto the table and fell into his seat 'thank Kami he's alive but please let him be alright' as his gaze went to his table he saw very little paperwork needed to be done so to pass the time he went to work.

'Whoever hurt Naruto tonight is going to wish they had Anko when I'm through with them, they killed him, gave him brain damage took his left eye...' at the revelation he paused his pen over the piece of paper.

'the scroll' Hiruzen had completely forgotten about the new Doujutsu Orochimaru had created ever since he read the letter.

Pulling the scroll out of his pocket he activated the silencing seal over his office.

In a puff of smoke their it was floating in a jar of blue chemicals was the strange snake eye Orochimaru had created. 'What did you do Orochimaru' lifting one of the folders he had taken from the lab he began to look through it.

'Uchiha DNA from Itachi Uchiha stolen from secure Anbu medical facility, Harvested N.E. DNA from a patient called Jugo and snake DNA from boss summon Manda' as the Hokage closed the file he set most of it aflame with his Ninjutsu 'If these secrets were to be revealed then no one would be safe.'

The old man took out his pipe from his desk and started smoking facing the window overlooking the village 'I'd question how anyone could've gotten into Anbu HQ but we are dealing with him and who is this Jugo and this N.E. DNA?'

Questions plagued the man as the smoke billowed out of his office into the sky and off to the hospital three ninjas stood before the boy who lived.

"Have you ever seen something like that before, you know coming back to life after being dead for hours?" Asked hawk. Neither cat nor dog answered her as they stared at the boy below them breathing heavily with the machine.

"He may be alive again but he shouldn't be here if it wasn't for me, I should've protected sensei's son" At that cat held dog's shoulder.

"We know your sensei meant a lot to you but don't blame your self for this, you were not responsible for this and if you are going to blame someone" cat turned them until they were looking off into the village "Then blame the people currently having a one on one with Ibiki and Anko."

Dog nodded and looked on but turned back and looked back at Naruto "Whether the council will allow it or not I will be training Naruto to be a ninja no matter what."

"That if he still remembers what a ninja is when he wakes up" Hawk added and this worried both cat and dog at the thought that Naruto would forget who he really was.

"If that does happen then I'll get Tsunade to help me heal him," Dog said as he sat beside the boy "She's the best healer in the world if she can't help him then no one can."

So all three watched over the boy as he slept but deep within the boy's mind he was doing more than just sleeping. Within the few hours, he had met the giant fox Naruto had started to get a handle on his mental abilities.

* * *

"Good Naruto now that we have a window with light that means we have a sun or something like one outside, so all you need to do is focus on each part of what is outside and will it to exist" Kurama coached has Naruto meditated in his tails.

Both had been scared when Naruto awoke earlier but that only lasted a few moments but right after he came back to the sewer they began talking which brought them talking about why they were sitting in a sewer.

Kurama explained it as a reflection of one's mind, body and soul. Naruto's soul was strong but due to poor food and even poor education, he was lacking in the other two which lead to the degradation of the mindscape.

"Since we can't do anything about your body until you have something decent to eat we'll focus on the mind, for now, Naruto" Kurama watched as a few clouds appeared and blocked the sunlight a bit "when it comes to these things we stick with baby steps until we know we're ready."

Naruto hummed back a response still deep in his meditation on ordering his mind but the road to control his mind was going to be a long one "Kurama can you tell me more about your self?"

Kurama lifted an eyebrow at that since it had been decades since anyone had asked him that "Alright Naruto, I guess I'll start at the beginning."

"Before men started using Ninjutsu there were two brothers who held Chakra before anyone else, one left to protect something but the other stayed and created Ninshu to help connect people and bring peace" Kurama watched as Naruto stood up from his meditative position and laid down on his tails in a makeshift bed.

Rubbing the top of Naruto's head as he lay there Kurama continued "After many years of spreading his teachings he decided it was his time to go and created me and my siblings the nine tailed beasts but back then we weren't called that since we only got that name like a couple hundred years ago but I digress" Kurama stopped rubbing Naruto's head and took a thinking pose.

"The old man gave us names but I won't say them since you have to earn the right from each of them to use their names like you earned mine" Naruto beamed at Kurama while the fox grinned and pinched Naruto on the cheek "don't go telling people about that, I've got a reputation to uphold."

Naruto only giggled at the fox hold his head up high before the blonde and unbeknownst to both the windows doubled and more light shone through.

"After that, I grew up protecting the old man's children and it kinda blurs after that like splitting from my siblings, fighting the idiots after my power, being locked up, meeting a few of my brothers and sisters once in a long while..." Kurama ended up grumbling the rest but Naruto understood that his past was a sore subject to talk about.

"So what are you siblings like Kurama?" Kurama whipped his head back to the blonde after he lost himself talking about useless dribble "are they just like you or are they like you know different?"

Kurama straightened himself out after that and cleared his throat before he opened his mouth to speak "well I could talk about them but you can find out about them later, right now I think it's best we talk about what we're gonna do about you."

Naruto blinked owlishly at Kurama then wondering why they needed to do that "aren't we gonna be okay?" Kurama shook his head as he concentrated into existence a table, chairs and a blackboard with chalk.

"Now Naruto we need to talk about your ninja career, if you don't want what happened tonight to happen again we will need to train hard as soon as possible" Naruto's lit up like a Christmas tree at the thought of becoming a strong ninja.

"We will start your training with light exercises since you're underfed and still hurt from those stab wounds" Kurama drew up a list onto the blackboard "we'll go to the Hokage to help get your equipment to help condition your body to be stronger and faster."

Kurama drew more on the blackboard and while he was doing that, Naruto had a notebook before him and he started writing. While to both this seemed useless this was Naruto ingraining knowledge into his brain so after today he would remember this for years to come.

"These are the subjects that your mother studied when I was sealed in her and she was in the Academy so you'll be learning mostly Ninjutsu along with Fuinjutsu since Genjutsu is most likely out of your reach also Shurikenjutsu is going to be harder since you only have one eye so we'll put that off till later" Naruto willed a mirror to appear and when he looked into it he saw both eyes.

"Naruto this is your mind right now and you haven't seen your self yet so you can't actually imagen what you actually look like yet." Kurama walked towards Naruto and sat on the chair next to him.

"I'll help you as much as I can Naruto but the world is against us and we'll be fighting uphill to get what we want but I know you can do it," Kurama said as he pulled Naruto into a one arm hug.

"Kurama you said you made a promise to your self, Is that why you're the strongest?" Naruto looked to see the fox close his eyes in concentration and when he opened then he gave a quick nod back.

"The greatest fighters in this world all had a purpose or a goal that pushed them to fight longer, harder and faster than most other people and one day you'll find your purpose to be the best as well," Kurama said as he smiled down at the blonde who nodded vigorously back to Kurama.

"Maybe I can be strong to protect you" at that Kurama burst out laughing almost choking himself after a few minutes. Soon he composed himself and looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Why would I need protecting Naruto, It's not like anyone is actually looking to hurt me right now and if they were you think I need a hand to beat a couple of stupid humans" Kurama puffed out smoke from his nose as he held his head up high away from Naruto.

"Hey, you may be the strongest tailed beast but I bet there is a person out there that can fight you and maybe even beat you, it's stupid to think no one out there can't actually hurt you" Kurama relented and nodded to Naruto.

"Your probably right Naruto, Madara and Hashirama both beat me and treated me like their pet and just because I haven't seen anyone reach their powers in a long time doesn't mean no one will" Kurama sat back down onto his seat and lit the table alight.

When the fire died down many books were left in its place "until you wake up I'll be cramming as much knowledge I have into your pea sized brain and you'll thank me for it."

Throughout the tunnels, a thumping sound could be heard everywhere. It turned out to be a boy smacking his head repeatedly on a table as a tall fox man lectured him about what people in another country used to do in a war nobody can remember nowadays and so the slow boring death of Naruto began.

* * *

The Hokage had just finished burning the remaining files after reading them 'so he's trying to make the perfect Doujutsu, I'd laugh at that if I wasn't looking at this right now' in the old man's hands was the strange eye the snake had created.

'Naruto needs to get stronger and if the other villages find out our Jinchuuriki is not fit for combat then they may bring their own Bijuu' the Hokage knew this eye would be perfect for Naruto.

Since his pool of chakra would end up being larger than any Ninja past, present and future and with someone like Kakashi or an Uchiha he could easily get Doujutsu training.

Plus if he brought this to the council they'ed end up either replicating it, destroying it or worse give it to someone who'd abuse it which could be disastrous.

'So I have to keep this secret and away from prying eyes but I need to find out the mechanics of this eye up close also I need someone who can protect Naruto but not be an official shinobi since they may be influenced by the council.'

The realization dawned on him the moment he looked to the already steadily rebuilding Hokage monument 'she would be a perfect choice if she actually accepts the offer' there was only one man who could find her and this made the perfect opportunity to make Naruto happy.

Sealing the eye away and Releasing the silencing seal he pressed a button "Sheska can you come into my office please" Hearing the door open he looked up to see his secretary walk in. Sheska was rather short for her age standing at 5 ft tall wearing a light purple blazer over her strapless black dress along with half rimless black glasses.

"You called me in sir" Sheska was a polite girl if a bit airheaded at time 'OH KAMI IS HE GOING TO FIRE ME, DID HE SEE ME READING ALL DAY OR MAYBE HIS ANBU TOLD HIM, DID I READ SOMETHING I SHOULDN'T HAVE READ...' screamed Sheska inside her head but on the outside she didn't bat an eye (too scared even to do that in case she offends the strongest ninja in Konoha.

"I need you to send this to the messenger ninja, it is of the utmost importance that this letter is delivered immediately" at the Hokage's word Sheska leapt from her spot and took the letter after bowing and apologising five times then bolting to the messenger ninja in a flash.

'I wonder about her sometimes, maybe I should give her a holiday, maybe make it a surprise with balloons and party poppers' while the Hokage relaxed in his chair a bandaged old man slowly walked towards the office, after dodging a flying, crying woman heading straight for the wall.

"It would seem that your secretary is panicking, as usual, you must get a better person to do the job Hiruzen," said a flat voice from the open door. As the voice spoke the Hokage narrowed his eyes at the man before him.

"Danzo, you know just as well as I do, that girl is far better at being my secretary than any person alive, her prowess to rid me of paperwork is quite astonishing really" Danzo to knew the sting of the paperwork so envied for the woman's talents for her apparent total recall and ability to multi-task any kind of paperwork.

"So, you didn't report to the council about the attack on Orochimaru's base" Hiruzen knew he had sent an Anbu to tell the council everything but if they wanted him at their beck and call then he had better put them in their place now.

"I am the Hokage here Danzo and I don't need to report to you or them whenever you want, I sent an Anbu to report and did he" Danzo stiffened for a moment but nodded back to Hiruzen "So you were informed of everything that had happened since he brought the scroll of everyone's transcripts as well as any evidence brought from the base before we blew it up."

Danzo nodded again back at Hiruzen but said nothing "So if you were informed then what made you think you could take me away from my office to do something menial while there is actual work to be done" The Hokage narrowed his eye staring for any weakness Danzo showed.

But the old war hawk was good at hiding any tells and he didn't even twitch at the Kage's sight "We only wished for a more reliable source about what had happened considering the delicacy of this matter."

Hiruzen brought his pipe back up to smoke and after a few minutes spoke back "You were mistaken then, now if you don't have any other business here, leave."

"I actually heard that the weapon died but came back and on that, I think I need to talk to you not a simple messenger ninja" Danzo walked forward and sat before Hiruzen betraying no emotion what so ever.

"Naruto has a name and you best learn to use it Danzo, as for the matter of his death, yes the doctor's confirmed it last night but after I returned he awoke and entered surgery where he is now stable but in a coma" Hiruzen remembered the doctor's word and it worried him still at what the outcome will be.

"If he can not be a functional Jinchuuriki then another must be chosen..." before he could continue an overwhelming pressure slammed onto his body, pinning him to his chair.

When he looked up at the Hokage he saw not the old man he had known but the god of Shinobi feared throughout the land 'I should've remembered he had a soft spot for the boy.'

"I will not allow any more harm to come to Naruto, he's suffered enough and if you or any of the council try to disobey me then I will execute the lot of you, the laws be damned if anyone hurts Naruto Uzumaki" Hiruzen narrowed his eyes back at Danzo.

Danzo knew when to quit so looked down "Yes Hokage, I will not act against the Jinchuuriki" Danzo stood up and slowly walked out the door.

"Danzo, if I spot any root's near me or Naruto then you will see personally why I'm called the god of Shinobi" Hiruzen snapped his fingers and the doors slammed shut behind the old war hawk.

The Hokage sighed and brought back his pipe and stood up to the window 'I know she will protect him and he will try to when he's done his research and after she finds out about the research' the old man chuckled as the pieces started falling into place.

* * *

Far away in a land of wonder and lights, a woman walked down the dark street with a strange companion by her side. As she went down the street bypassing many drunk people she shouted trying to find what she had lost but among the drunks and the lively buildings, her cries were mute.

Many buildings away stood a modest building that held dozens of tables, all for different games and at one table was a woman unlike any other.

She stood at 5 ft 5 inches tall with long blonde hair kept in two ponytails while wearing a sleeveless grey kimono-style blouse that barely kept her large assets from spilling out along with a dark blueish-grey trousers along with a green Haori with the word gamble written on the back.

She stood agape at what lay before her. She had been off to a normal day with drinking and gambling her money away and when night came her luck turned up and after a winning streak she began to get worried.

'I'm never this lucky, what god did I piss off for what's going to happen next' and yet again she was showered in Ryo after Ryo winning the jackpot 'Ok now this means it is either my death or the end of the world.'

After sealing all of her earnings away a bang came from the door opening "My lady where are you" before she could continue her companion spoke.

"I believe she's over there Shizune" Shizune ran over to the Sanin out of breath after searching for her master for hours. Shizune was only slightly shorter than Tsunade and wore a blueish-black Kimono over her modest figure.

Her companion, on the other hand, stood far taller than either of the women and wore black dirtied trousers, a simple white shirt and a distinctive yellow jacket. His face bore a jagged x shaped scar in the centre of his forehead going over both his red eyes, his hair was a cream white cut short at the sides and back making it stick up a bit.

"Shizune, Scar I told you both that I'd come back later" Shizune was too busy staring at the money that still lay on the table yet to be sealed while Scar just stood stoically by the door.

"How did you win all of this and you did say late but it's been over ten hours" Tsunade looked up at the clock and saw it was going into mid-morning and looking out the window at the first light peeking over the horizon.

"I guess I got carried away at the table's also this isn't all that I've won" sealing the rest of the money away she dragged both away from the casino and back to the hotel passing many staring at the odd man following two beautiful women.

Reaching their hotel room Tsunade unsealed all of the money she had won at the casino making a small mound on the table "I think something bad is going to happen and it's going to hit hard."

Both knew of Tsunade's superstition of her luck but this seemed like a bad omen "Tsunade what are you expecting to happen then and if it's something big should I use this" scar said bringing his tattoed arm up.

But the Sanin shook her head "I don't know what's coming, it could be the end of the world or someones going to bump into me on the road but we must be prepared although I don't think we'll need that yet" Scar pulled his sleeve back down covering his tattoo up.

"Do you think we'll need to go back to Konoha if it's something we can't handle?" Shizune said while holding Tonton close to her chest.

"I guess we'll handle it when it come's" all three nodded at each other and started to get ready to move on from the town since Tsunade had been hounded by dozens of people and she had to keep going on the move.

* * *

North of the land of fire a man with wild white hair crawled his way across the wall hidden in an invisibility Jutsu. As he crawled he looked around to make sure he wasn't seen by the enemy.

Slowly making his way over the wall, steam clouded his vision but he managed to see his prize. What lay before him was any man's dream, a prize men and women would go to war over.

Before the sneaking man was a scroll kept in tight security behind inches of hardened tektite-reinforced glass, surrounded by elite ninjas from all sides and wielding strong chakra conductive staffs all the while CCTV from every angle.

Quickly throwing a smoke bomb engulfing the entire room panic shot through every ninja there and alarms went off. Guards mobilising, forces assembling and security tightening all failed to notice the scroll gone with the mysterious man.

"Hehe that was easier than I thought, now should I report in or should I do some research for my new book" walking along the stone path was a strange man with an even stranger set of clothes.

He was tall standing around 6 ft 3 wearing a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wore mesh armour and a red Haori with two yellow circles on both sides of it. He also wore a headband with the Kanji for oil instead of the usual village symbol normally seen on every ninja.

The sun was quickly setting and Jiraiya knew that many women would be going for a bath around now. Before he could go on his way a ninja with the leaf symbol on his forehead appeared a few feet away.

"Jiraiya of the Sanin I have an urgent message from the third Hokage" The nameless ninja held the letter bearing a wax seal of the Sarutobi clan on it.

"Yep that's the old mans alright, but what'd make him send me a letter all of a sudden?" Jiraiya snatched the letter out of the man's hands and quickly opened it.

As he read the letter his eyes slowly started to widen until the end where he stumbled a bit and started to lean on a wall 'How could this happen, thank Kami he's ok but this is horrible' Jiraiya finished the letter and knew what he had to do.

After giving the ninja more instructions Jiraiya made his way to his nearest spy 'I've got to find her or else we'll lose he'll probably die again and I doubt he'll be lucky twice' and with a click, he vanished into thin air.

When night came again Hiruzen was packing up when a ninja came before him "Sir I have news from Jiraiya of the Sanin" Hiruzen nodded to the ninja and took a seat at his desk.

The ninja simply held out a scroll before the Hokage and before the ninja knew what happened the Hokage was already reading what had been in his hand.

'I'm on it old man, I'll make sure to bring her back no matter what and make sure the kids ok for me, I'll probably be back in a few weeks at most a month if I can't get her' Hiruzen knew Jiraiya would succeed since if he didn't then Minato's and Kushina's legacy would surely die.

* * *

AN: I don't know If I overdid it with some of the scenes or under did it since I feel like I did one of them but you be the judge of that also I only just added Scar to that out of left field but I hope my reason for it will persuade you. Anyway, hope you liked it and please leave a review see ya.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Naruto first smelt the awful smell of disinfectant and chemicals surrounding him. As he opened his eyes everything was blinding from the lights to the white walls to the instruments monitoring him by his bed.

Groggily coming to his sense he saw the clear signs of a hospital room but also smelt the scents of three individual people, while two of them seemed familiar the third was foreign but not an enemy.

The time spent learning in his mind had sharpened his wit as well as a few of his senses thanks to his tenant in his stomach through targeted chakra exposure.

Kurama had enhanced his sight, hearing, taste, smell and touch so Naruto could at least use them to help discern who, what and how many were attacking him and make an escape before anything can happen.

"Can one of you give me some water?" Naruto said in a low ragged voice. The Anbu Dog appeared before Naruto with a cup of water and slowly tilted it towards Naruto to drink.

After a few minutes Naruto finished and finally started to get up but his body didn't respond "Why can't I move?" all of the Anbu came before the bed and took the sheet off of Naruto.

Using a Senbon Cat pricked Naruto on his foot with no response and again on his other foot with the same result. "Naruto can you feel that?" Naruto only shook his head slowly too shocked to speak at what they found out.

"Nurse comes in here, we have a problem" at the Anbu's call multiple nurses and doctors came in and began their tests all the while Naruto could only look at his lifeless body in shock. While the doctors talked amongst themselves Kurama tried to talk to Naruto.

'Naruto there's nothing more I can do to help you, I'm sorry but my chakra isn't delicate enough to tamper with your brain without leaving more damage,' Naruto started to breathe heavily almost to the point of hyperventilating until.

'Although I have heard of a ninja who could possibly heal you' at that Naruto calmed down and started to breathe normally while doing what the doctors said in an automated way 'she was a Senju who were unparalleled in healing so if there's anyone who can heal you it's Tsunade Senju the granddaughter of Hashirama Senju.'

"How can we find her to fix me?" Kurama started to think to try to remember everything he could that he got thanks to him being sealed in Kushina.

"Last I heard she left the village but we don't have to worry though, when your old man hears what happened to you he'll send for her since she's still a Shinobi" Naruto started to calm completely all the while half listening to the doctors around him.

"we need to report to the Hokage about this now," Hawk said and in a swirl of leafs Hawk and cat disappeared. In the Hokage office, Hiruzen was starting his paperwork when both women appeared before him.

"Sir, Naruto Uzumaki has woken up but..." Hiruzen smile shone on his face but at the last word a knot formed in the pit of his stomach "He can't move his body, he paralyzed from the neck down, I'm sorry sir."

Hiruzen stared at the Anbu before him and started to think 'If he can't move then the council would outvote me on making a new Jinchuuriki and kill Naruto, I must tell Jiraiya to speed up finding Tsunade, she's the only one who can help him if the Biju isn't healing him.'

Dismissing the Anbu they went back to the hospital but the Hokage needed to think of a way to speed up Tsunade's return. 'Maybe I can ask the summons to cross over and ask the slugs' with a bite to his thumb and a quick set of hand seals a monkey was summoned.

"Can you go to other summoning realms?" the monkey sadly shook his head and Hiruzen almost gave up hope "Can you send messages to each other at least?" This time he nodded.

Hiruzen finally had a smile on his face that couldn't be wiped away "I need Enma to send a message to the slug summons Katsuyu and the toad summons Gamabunta, the message needs to go through to Tsunade and to Jiraiya to return to Konoha because of an emergency about Naruto who needs medical assistance now" The monkey nodded and disappeared in a plume of smoke.

'I pray to Kami that they make it in time' While the Hokage was busy dealing with Konoha a white-haired super pervert was jumping from tree to tree heading for the next town on his list.

"Damn it Tsunade how many people have you pissed off?" Jiraiya had spent the last few hours running into people who the slug princess had pissed off since Tsunade had bailed on them and ran after certain complications.

As Jiraiya was jumping a summons appeared next to him "Hey their Jiraiya, we got a message from your sensei about an emergency about Naruto and you need to come back to the village ASAP."

Jiraiya understood immediately and dismissed the toad who went back to his own realm "So something happened, It's not something so bad since he didn't say anything like Naruto was hurt just an emergency."

As he pondered on the message a familiar burst of chakra popped up in the next town over "wait was the Katsuyu, It's been ages since I last sensed her but that's her so that means she's there."

Without a moment to waste he summoned Gamaken, a Purple toad with black markings all over his body wearing a black Kimono wielding a forked spear as well as a shield on his back.

"Gamaken can you get me to that town far over there?" Jiraiya said as he pointed far off into the distance standing on the toad's head.

Looking towards where he was pointing Gamaken readied to jump "apologise in advance for I may be ungraceful" Jiraiya just focused more on who was in that town and before he knew it they lept off the ground heading for the village.

* * *

In said town, Tsunade had just arrived along with her apprentice and friend Scar. While they hadn't travelled very far the ominous feeling of doom seemed to have drained Shizune and worked Tsunade into a sweat but Scar remained unfazed by such superstition what so ever.

"We'll stop here for tonight, Scar can you carry the bags now, I think Shizune is a bit taxed now" Without complaint, he lifted the bags rather easily off Shizune who sagged onto the floor.

Before they could go to the hotel a puff of smoke appeared before Tsunade and in its place was a slug "Lady Tsunade I have an urgent message from your Hokage." This caught her attention as well as many of the civilians who had never seen a summons before who started gawking at the talking slug.

Tsunade nodded to the slug to continue "There is an emergency at Konoha with a Naruto Uzumaki and he wishes for you to return immediately to help heal him."

Tsunade had heard Kushina had been pregnant and figured out what had happened that night eight years ago but never thought about the child born.

'So something happened to the brat, could this have anything to do with the omen, why would he tell me to come back for one measly boy?' questions rolled through her mind but before she could process them a loud boom went off behind her.

"Now what" Tsunade shouted behind her and looked up to see a purple toad standing inches from her face. 'Maybe this was the omen all along'.

"Hey there Hime, listen I got a message from sensei..." before he could continue Scar lept forward with lightning crackling from his fingers heading straight for the toad sage.

Jiraiya dodged it and retaliated with an elbow hit to Scar's stomach which only pushed him back a few feet 'he's fast for his size and his reflexes are fast to mitigate the damage he could've taken' taking out a couple of Kunai Jiraiya threw them at Scar.

Scar simply waved his lightning covered hand over the Kunai as they passed completely destroying them down to dust as they passed lept preparing to strike the other but before either fist could touch the other, Tsunade stood between them with a hand on Scar's wrist and a knee on Jiraiya's fist.

"Would you two quit it already" So Tsunade quickly kick both men into a cart each to relive some of her anger "honestly you two are acting like children."

Scar easily walked out of the wreck while Jiraiya comically limped out all battered and bruised. "Hime about that message" Tsunade held her hand up while pointing to her slug still sitting there next to Gamaken.

"Yeah I got the message, so is he really Kushina's son" Jiraiya all magically healed up nodded back to her "figures I'd be the last to know."

"Well, you did leave before he was conceived" Jiraiya joked but none of them laughed "any way we need you to come back and help him, please Tsunade help him."

Tsunade knew she should do it at least for Kushina's sake but a feeling in her stomach told her this was going to end badly just like last time. But her mind made the decision for her "alright but how are we getting there."

Jiraiya was about to summon again but Scar whistled to get their attention "will these do Tsunade?" he pointed to four horses connected to a large covered wagon made out of simple wood with a simple canvas over the top.

"We can get there much faster with my summons" Jirays boasted but Tsunade and Shizune were already packing on the carriage with scar helping.

"You may be alright hopping from country to country but we prefer the ground thank you very much," Tsunade said while climbing onto the carriage.

"Fine you can take the wagon but I'm taking toad travel back to the village," Jiraiya said as he summoned back Gamaken and prepared to leap.

"When you get back to the village make sure I have an operating theatre ready at all time and this Naruto is prepared for transport" Jiraiya nodded and off he went back to the village.

"How long will it take us to get back with this?" Tsunade asked. Scar concentrated while Shizune went of in calculations and bringing maps out while still tired from the walk to there.

"It may take us a less than two days to get to Konoha with these, although if we travel in this for just until we reach the land of fire then we tree walk it, it could take us only a few hours I think ten at the most," Scar said as he guided the horses on the path.

"We'll take them further into the land of fire, I still need to be able to operate on a patient first" Scar nodded and started making the horses go faster heading deeper into the forest.

* * *

Naruto lay awake unable to do anything but thanks to the shinobi section of the hospital he had no hateful glares or spiteful comments about him.

From what the Anbu had said it seemed that the old man had sent a message for the Sanin Tsunade to return, whether she would or would not was her choice but everyone seemed optimistic about it.

"Kurama is there any chance you could help me move any part of my body like my arm, not even my hand just something" Kurama took a thinking pose and started to pace back on forth in Naruto's mind.

"Well, I could do... no that would end up screwed, maybe I could... no, then your eyes would blow up, maybe I could use that to stimulate... no, you'd end up a vegetable" Kurama kept on cutting himself off before he could get an idea out.

"Ok ok ok, I get it if you do something I either die a painful horrible death or I die a slow painful horrible death" Naruto said as he appeared before Kurama in his mindscape.

While Naruto learned from Kurama he had slowly altered his mindscape to appear more like Konoha.

"You're the one who wanted idea's I just couldn't think of any good ones," Kurama said from his new prison which was carved at the base of the Hokage monument of Naruto's mindscape Konoha.

"Yeah I know, so how long till she gets here I can't wait to start my training in the real world," Naruto said while a huge grin spread across his face while jumping and punching his fists into the air.

"Calm down boy, you're still paralysed and missing an eye so don't go being hyper just yet, we need to wait for the Senju and maybe a replacement eye if you can get your hands on one," Kurama said appearing in his anthro form sitting down at a table drinking tea.

As Naruto joined him a book appeared on the table "do I have to read more?" Naruto groaned out as he slumped on the table staring at the books as it was taunting him.

"You know that to be the strongest you must know how the strongest work and their failings so you don't fail as well" Kurama flipped the cover to show Madara and Hashirama.

"This book has everything I know about those two and what I could tell about their flaws as well as their strengths so you might actually like this one" Kurama pushed the book until it bumped into Naruto's face who instantly snatched the book up.

"Fine I'll read the damned book, but just because you got me this time doesn't mean I'll read the next one" Naruto started reading while Kurama slowly plastered a huge grin on his face.

"You say that now but back when we started you wouldn't even look at them now your taking them out of my hands, so that means you might actually like them" as the last few words met Naruto's ears he buried his face further into the book to hide away from the annoying fox.

Naruto kept on reading while ignoring Kurama's jabs now and then but in the real world the Anbu were guarding as ordered. Walking down a corridor was a man many hadn't seen very often but when people did see him he normally got three reactions.

The first would ignore him. The second would praise him. The last would attempt to kill him and just as he was walking down the corridor he was assaulted twice, got asked for autographs five times and ignored by everyone else.

Coming up to Naruto's door he straightened out his clothes and made sure his hair was as lively as ever. Held in his left hand was quite a large box coming up to his waist wrapped in colourful sheets of wrapping paper "Showtime."

Naruto's nose came under assault from many different scents mainly a strange bitter taste in the air. Opening his eyes Naruto looked to the door as it burst open letting smoke flow into the room followed by a huge shadow.

Naruto saw a large toad jump in followed by a white blur hopping on top of the toad but Naruto couldn't focus on them due to his senses being overloaded by the toads smell making his head spin.

"-The gallant and heroic Jiraiya" taking a finishing pose above his summons he expected applause but opened his eyes to see three Anbu holding their swords towards him while Naruto slightly coughing while trying to turn his head over to stop it.

Blinking owlishly at what he was looking at Jiraiya held his hands up in surrender "hey guys I'm Jiraiya of the Sanin so can you stand down" they simply looked at each other and slowly sheathed the swords.

Naruto, on the other hand, started gagging unable to control his senses "Can... you send... it away" Naruto said coughing between words.

Jiraiya confused did as told and sent the toad away and went to the boy's side "hey kid you alright now?" Naruto looked straight at the oxygen mask and without wasting time Cat hooked Naruto back to the machine.

After a few minutes of breathing deeply Cat took the mask off giving Naruto water to help clear his throat "he told us his senses were heightened and I think your toad set him off since he was stabbed in the lungs and throat so no overpowering smells please."

Jiraya rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "sorry I didn't know you were banged up this bad, sorry kid" Naruto started focusing on the strange man before him after finishing his water.

"You said you were Jiraiya, one of the Sanin that fought Hanzo of the salamander, why are you here?" Naruto said while reciting what he had learned from Kurama who just went back to sleep since this wasn't the right Sanin.

Shocked at the boy's knowledge and bluntness, lost the words in his mouth and started sputtering random words. Calming himself down he took some deep breaths "I came here because my sensei told me to come home for you, I'm going to help you be the best Shinobi ever."

Naruto simply stared back at the man 'Kurama what should I say?' the fox simply looked through Naruto's eyes seeing everything he could about the strange man before them.

'Accept it later but ask questions, I'll let you take this one since he want's to teach you not me' Kurama said going back to sleep in a bed Naruto had thought up for him.

"Why do you want to teach me, why would a Sanin train a random kid, if it's not your choice why would anyone make you, what would you be teaching me that others can't..."

Question after question rolled out of Naruto's mouth hitting the Sanin over and over unable to reply simply shocked at the boy before him 'this is Minato's son?!' the Anbu stood by only confused by the interaction before them.

"Ok ok can you stop please" at the man's words Naruto did stop looking a bit out of breath from the string of questions now "good, now I was asked to train you by the Hokage (my sensei) and you don't need to accept but he would like it if you did."

Naruto finally understood also became a bit embarrassed since he knew practically everything about the man but his sensei "so the old man wants you to teach me when I can move again?"

The Sanin nodded finally getting a normal response from the boy 'Kushina would probably kill me if I screw this up now' Naruto simply stared into the distance thinking about it.

"I'll tell you my answer after I can move again is that fine with you?" Naruto said and again getting a nod from the man. "Speaking of walking, Tsunade should be on her way and be back soon so you'll be walking soon no doubt about it," Jiraiya said going into the might guy pose.

Jiraiya suddenly remembered his present and brought out a large box almost as big as Naruto himself "I brought you a get well present, well actually it's for your training but it's still a present" Jiraiya said while moving the present right next to the bed.

Just then a huge amount of chakra spiked not far from the village, all of the ninja presents looked at each other but only Jiraya got ready to move "sorry kid, seems Konoha needs me, ciao."

In a burst of smoke and leaves, he disappeared leaving all of them to look out the window wondering what the hell was going on out there.

* * *

A few minutes earlier far from the village Tsunade, Shizune and Scar were running as fast as they could "How did they find us so quickly, we had a three-day head start?" shouted Shizune running quickly behind Tsunade while hugging Tonton closely to her chest.

"They must've tracked us somehow, maybe Jiraiya let slip about us to some of them?" Scar said while destroying trees trying to slow down their pursuers.

Tsunade's eye started twitching at the thought they were being chased because he could keep his mouth closed again. "It wouldn't surprise me if it was his fault," she said as she dodged the various things on the path towards the village.

"I'm sick of all of this" Scar said as he stopped and readied his hands that were crackling with lightning arching all over his body. Quickly slamming them to the ground he focused as much energy as he could downward setting off an explosion completely destroying the road.

"Damn it Scar, now how are we going to fix this" Shizune shouted while still running behind the Sanin. Scar simply ignored her and caught up with the two medics.

"They were chasing us and now they aren't anymore so you're welcome" Tsunade couldn't care less about the road but she had a feeling this would bite them in the ass later.

As soon as they saw the gates to the village many ninjas surrounded them while holding their weapons out ready to action "stand down, my name is Senju Tsunade and I have a letter from the Hokage to return to the village."

This shocked many of them making most of them disarm but a few were still sceptical of who she was "how do we know you are who you say you are?"

"Because she is my student" all of them turned back to the gate to see their Hokage along with Jiraiya standing a few feet away right in front of the Hokage's guards "I was just going to inform the guards to be aware of my students return but they arrived far sooner than I expected."

Before they could continue a horde of men and women ran straight towards the village armed with everything from swords to knives all heading straight for a certain Sanin.

"Err Sensei can we talk about all of this inside of your office, surrounded by your guards please," Tsunade said slowly hiding behind Scar who prepared his attack against the imminent attack.

"Very well but before we do that who are these people?" as the Hokage spoke the mob finally reached the gate and stood against the Konoha ninja man for man.

"We've finally caught you, now you're gonna pay for my pub."

"And you're gonna pay for my restaurant that you blew up."

"And my shop."

"My house."

"My farm."

All of the ninjas slapped their faces at that, the angry mob weren't here for gambling debt or loan sharks but we're here for property damages thanks to a mixture of booze, a Sanin and a hot-tempered friend who had a penchant for explosions.

"I'll have the money soon to pay off all of your expenses okay, I just need more time and you lot hounding me day and night isn't helping me" Tsunade shot back safely behind her human shield of muscle called Scar.

Tsunade wasn't a coward of any kind and would face any enemy head on no matter the risks. But when it came to the civilian way of dealing things which were settlements she tended to crack and fail.

So to save the day again the Hokage whistled and an Anbu was by his side. After whispering a bit the Anbu vanished and then reappeared with a little book in his hands.

"Alright what did she brake then?" he said as he walked towards the angry mob. After a few minutes of haggling and negotiating he was finally able to send them home with a slightly lighter bank account.

Without turning towards the woman he said "Tsunade, the next time you earn anything from missions, the hospital or even a bribe you are paying me interest back for this" the woman nodded vigorously back to the Hokage while marching robotically behind him along with her companions.

"Now that you are here Tsunade you will head towards the hospital immediately and heal Naruto to the best of your abilities now," the Hokage said and in a flash, all three travellers vanished towards the hospital.

"Jiraiya go with her, protect Naruto at all costs" Jiraiya looked at his sensei as he slowly walked back to his office. Running right after the trio, arriving just as Tsunade was ordering nurses and doctors around as if she had worked there all her life.

Shizune followed Tsunade's words to the letter while Scar stood to the side watching over the work with a steady gaze. Jiraiya slowly walked towards the scared man and stood beside him watching as the doctors readied Naruto for surgery while Tsunade looked over the boy's charts.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself before, I'm Jiraiya the Toad Sanin," Jiraiya said holding his hand out. Scar looked at the strange man and quickly gave a strong handshake back.

"My name is Scar, I met Tsunade a few years ago," Scar said while taking his bag and rummaging within it for something "my brother was a genius with Ninjutsu and passed his knowledge to me when he died but I needed an expert to help decipher it."

Scar pulled out a very old and worn book held together with bits of string on its dark brown covers "why are you telling me this?" Jiraiya asked as Scar started flipping through page after page.

"Because Tsunade has had trouble helping me decipher it so I was going to ask you if you could help me solve my brother's book" Scar held the book to Jiraiya that showed an incredibly complex seal matrix along with writing in another language.

"I can barely even read the writing and that seal matrix is very old, It may take me a few months to decipher it along with my responsibilities I already have" Jiraiya went to hold the book but Scar snapped the book shut and went to put it back in his bag.

"Even if its a few hours a week I'll take it but first we need to get everything settled first, like a place to stay," Scar said as he pulled his bag back onto his shoulder.

"Well I could have you stay at a Shinobi house or maybe we could enlist you as a Konoha ninja so you can earn a living" Jiraiya knew this man was very powerful and if he could bring him into Konoha as a ninja he would've added a person who could almost go toe to toe with a Sanin which was no easy feat.

"I don't care if I become a ninja, so long as I can decipher my brother's journal and protect Tsunade" this caught Jiraiya by surprise and sparked a question in his head.

"How did you two meet, does it have anything to do with why you need to protect her?" Jiraiya said as they watched the blonde boy be carted away by the blonde Sanin.

"I was attacked by a squad of hunter ninja who wanted a bounty I got in Iwa, after I killed them I had a wound which wouldn't stop bleeding but she came to me when I was so close to death and brought me back, I owe her my life which I will repay eventually" Scar said as he gazed at Tsunade walk off into the operating theatre.

"She has a tendency to do that but I'm just wondering why she lets you follow her around?" Jiraiya said as he followed his gaze to the woman who just disappeared into the room for surgery.

"Mostly a combination of insistence and incentive" Scar pulled his sleeve up to reveal a tattoo with complex seals and writing covering his arm from his wrist to the middle of his bicep "this was from my brother and I can use it but I don't understand it, Tsunade wanted to study the seals but she preoccupied her time with more addictive activities."

Jiraiya stared at the artwork of seals tattooed onto Scar's arm as if it was a work of art "where did your brother learn enough about seals to do this?"

"I don't know, he spent a lot of time away and never told anyone about the work he did, when he gave me this book and this arm he told me that the secret lies with Olivier" confused about the message the two of them continued to talk as Naruto began his surgery.

While with Tsunade

Tsunade stomped into the hospital immediately catching the eyes of every person there "You'll give me Naruto Uzumaki's room number now, you will prepare a theatre for him now and bring me a bento since I missed lunch."

The doctors didn't hesitate with the woman's orders even the bento from the cafeteria. While she ate the bento she also got the report on Naruto's condition.

"Hello Tsunade-Sama I'm the boy's doctor, doctor Tim Marcoh" up walked quite an older man around his mid-fifties wearing simple black trousers and a white button-up shirt under his white coat.

"When he arrived he was badly injured, well he was actually dead but miraculously came back to life and thanks to his regeneration his wounds heald themselves but we had to fix areas around the lungs, heart and brain."

Flipping through Naruto's charts he showed Tsunade "we've run many tests but can't find the source of his paralysis since his body seems to be rewriting itself from the inside out."

Tsunade knew that Jinchuriki was still a foreign field of study and that mysteries were bound to pop up now and then but this was bizarre even for this "I'll begin my examination now then, also doctor Marcoh please make sure what goes on doesn't reach the civilians so make sure your staff don't talk."

Doctor Marcoh nodded and walked away 'If the civilians find anything wrong with the boy they'll go on a witch hunt, so who here is most likely to talk?' Tsunade saw Marcoh walk off down the hall, Tsunade opened the door and saw the sleeping boy guarded by his three Anbu.

"You three will be coming with us into the operating theatre, I don't know how many people would try to attack him and he needs all of the protection he can get" getting no response she continued to the boy's bed.

Pulling a Senbon she pricked a few points on Naruto's body with no response each time 'seems legit' finished seeing if it was true ordered the surgery to start now.

While they went into the operating theatre, Naruto was fully aware of what was happening outside of his mind thanks to a certain fox he was lying on top of like a bed.

"So this is the legendary slug princess Tsunade Senju of the three Sanin" Naruto said looking up to Kurama's face to see him sleeping "hey wake up you lazy furball."

Ever since Kurama had started teaching Naruto bits of the fox's personality had been growing on the boy mainly with insulting someone (mainly Kurama) when he got miffed.

Opening his eyes to see a pouting Naruto in front of him Kurama had only one thought at the sight 'so cute' Kurama's tails began to sway back and forth much faster at the tiny pouting face before him.

Before Naruto could stop him, the fox began to stroke Naruto's weak spot, his cheeks. At the touch of the fox, Naruto crumbled and started to calm down a lot "sorry if I ignored you Naruto."

Naruto couldn't hold it in any longer and started to purr slowly. shocking both Naruto and Kurama, the fox stopped and Naruto sat up "what was that?"

Kurama took a thinking pose as he pondered on the boy's fox-like attributes " when I was improving your body like your senses you may have picked up a few more of my traits" Kurama went to poke Naruto on the head.

A bright flash erupted from the point and both were engulfed in a shower of white light. As soon as it came it vanished and both of them were still in Kurama's cage as they sat before.

"Well there's good news and bad news Naruto so which one do you want first" Naruto shrugged his shoulders at him "Okay so bad news first, well yes a part of me is imprinted in you now like whisker marks, purring, improved senses and the such."

Kurama stood up and made a blackboard appear then wrote what he had listed as well as a diagram of Naruto's body "But you now have an improved capacity for chakra as well as a sub ability to absorb natural energy."

"So whats the big deal about natural energy?" Kurama drew Naruto's chakra as a balanced circle with two halves for his mind and body but then drew a circle with three equal parts.

"Natural energy is the energy of the world and those who can master it are called sage's but if you can't control it you will turn to stone and die" Naruto fell over at that, the thought of death by petrification was not a nice one to think of.

"What are we going to do, what will happen to me, what would happen to you, are we going to be okay..." Naruto kept on rambling not even letting Kurama continue.

'He's just like his mother, always rambling about the simple things' Kurama walked to the boy and brought both Naruto's hands together as if he were praying and slapped the back of Naruto's hands making the boy jump in pain.

"Ow, why did you do that Kurama that hurt..." Naruto stopped and looked at the back of his hands then realised he stopped talking to himself about his death.

"Learned that trick from my dad when his son would get flustered, so as I was going to say the good news is that you have something like seven years to learn how to control it" Kurama saw the boy relax for once and started to lean back on the bed they were on a moment ago.

"Also you got blood from a Nara earlier and they have the ability to manipulate their shadows which is now yours since when I improved your body my chakra also integrated the Nara blood into you along with their ability" Naruto shot up from the bed and launched himself straight towards the fox.

Bracing himself, a Naruto projectile slammed right into the fox's stomach knocking the breath out of the Bijuu "Thank you, thank you, thank you" Naruto kept repeating as he hugged Kurama to death.

"Na.. ne..ed t..o bre..ath" Kurama squeaked out. Naruto looked up at the now purple fox and quickly unwound himself from him letting huge gulp of air to go to the fox.

"Heh sorry about that Kurama," Naruto said as he helped Kurama back to the bed to lie down "So I'll get to move my shadow and I get to be a sage in the future, that so cool."

Naruto slowly made the bed shake up and down in the boy's giddiness, Kurama even started to laugh along with the boy and so they laid there laughing at the boy's good luck.

"I think this is the worlds way of saying I'm sorry for all of the shit happening to you in your life Naruto" Naruto shook his head and looked straight at Kurama.

"I don't need these abilities from god or karma or whatever, all I want are friends and I have the bestest friend in the world right here already" Kurama smiled right back at Naruto's huge grin as they laid on the bed together.

"Thank you Naruto, you have no idea how much that makes me happy, so I'll be teaching you how to properly use natural energy in a couple of years and you can master it whenever after that" Naruto nodded right back at the fox.

After sleeping for a few hours they awoke to find out they were still in surgery "How long are they going to take fixing me, I want to start kicking but as soon as possible" Naruto shouted as he looked out to the real world.

"How are we even seeing outside if my real eyes are closed, shouldn't we be basically blind?" Kurama stood up and walked behind Naruto holding the seeing stone.

"I made this stone when the seal weakened a few years ago, by concentrating a huge amount of chakra I made a kind of fake eye that can see the real world, I only used it to see a few time because I was bored" Kurama took the stone and quickly made the image disappear.

"If this is used too much then the seal will find it and break it, so I don't want four tails worth of chakra to go to waste thank you very much" Naruto's eyes widened.

"You used four tails worth of chakra to make this, that's like hundreds of Jounins worth of chakra of chakra, all for this" Naruto stared at the tiny black orb in Kurama's furry hand.

"I was bored" slowly walking back to the bed Kurama threw the orb into the air making it vanish "I'll give it to you if you're still in surgery after I wake up."

Naruto huffed at that 'great what am I going to do now' Naruto strolled out of the cage and walked across his minds version of Konoha 'I really need to put people in this place, looks like a ghost town.'

As he walked across the village he slowly saw villagers appear but these people had no faces. Naruto was surrounded by all sorts of people but none had a face, not even the animals flying, running or crawling by.

"Okay, that's worse" concentrating a bit more he made everyone vanish "never doing that again, eugh that's going to give me nightmares for weeks."

Naruto willed himself to the Hokage monument while making the sunset allowing the stars to come out "now this is more like it."

Naruto willed a hammock to appear and quickly made a glass of lemonade as he lay there looking at the night sky "I wonder whats going on outside."

* * *

Meanwhile on the outside

"What the hell is with this kid," Tsunade said as she looked at the organs before her "every organ is completely healed, hell they're better than mine, what the hell?"

Tsunade had finally taken care of the paralysis but had to check on his vital organs. "Is that a new organ?" Marcoh questioned. Sitting before them was a small organ connected directly to the heart and somehow fitted between the heart and liver.

Tsunade couldn't believe her eyes, from what she could sense it stored chakra and was completely safe for Naruto. "Biopsy that organ and I want every doctor to scan it, the more info we get the better."

After a few minutes all of the samples were taken but just as they were packing each sample started to disintegrate into black powder then nothing as if it were never there.

Shocking everyone there they tried again but the same thing happened again even the blood vanished into black powder then nothing, many of the doctors and nurses started whispering at what they were seeing "he not human."

Many of them agreed but Tsunade couldn't disagree what lay before her was something new and if the civilians knew they would hunt Naruto to the ends of the earth. "None of this leaves this room, If I hear someone talked about this you will be fired and sent to T&I with Ibiki."

All of the doctors and nurses nodded back to the Sanin with some barking out a yes ma'am "since Naruto's alive my guess is this isn't going to hurt him so patch him back up" Tsunade said as she began to leave.

Following her orders they stitched the boy back up and quickly brought him back to his room. Tsunade, on the other hand, marched towards the Hokage office for a few words with the Hokage.

AN: Okay, I really hope you guys like this but if you have any problems with this please tell me because any criticism I have I need to fix so please review and have a nice day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hiruzen watched through his crystal ball the operation bewildered at the strange discovery. 'How on earth did this happen to Naruto, could this have happened before he was born or was it around when he died?'

Questions rolled through his mind but the door to his office suddenly swung open. In walked the slug princess with an annoyed expression and a vein about to pop on her forehead.

"Sensei seal the room, now" not wasting any time he instantly pulled the silencing seal up "Okay now you can tell me why that boy has an extra organ."

Tsunade pulled out folders with dozens of pictures of Naruto's x-rays, operating photos of his insides and a few charts about his samples they could get.

"Tsunade I can tell you with one hundred percent certainty that Naruto never had that organ before today" going over the boy's chart he brought out an old folder "this shows he was completely normal before, see."

Holding the CT scan looking for the odd organ but finding nothing "then how the hell does someone grow a new organ" Tsunade threw the scan onto the table and went straight for the Hokage's secret stash of sake.

"How the hell do you know about that?"Hiruzen said as he quickly hid the spot again making sure Sheska never saw it.

"I've been drinking far more than you old man, I can smell sake in a three-mile radius" quickly pouring two cups she held one out to the Hokage who took it without hesitation.

"Do you have any idea what that organ does" drinking the sake in one gulp he quickly went for a second cup "also why was he paralysed in the first place?"

Tsunade was already halfway finished with the bottle by the old man's second cup but continued "It seems to store chakra but that chakra was heavier and far wilder than the boy's actual chakra, but he was paralysed because of this."

Pulling out bag holding a thin splinter she dropped it onto the old man's desk "so this broke off something and lodged itself in Naruto."

"Yep, this piece wood looks invisible when scanned in a human body so the splinter embedded itself in his spine causing the paralysis, for those doctors to miss this is pathetic," Tsunade said as she finished the bottle "so what now Old man, making me the head of the hospital."

Hirusen brought out an envelope and threw it at Tsunade who caught it easily "that's an address, a bank account, shinobi forms for all three of you and form to take Naruto into your custody."

Tsunade chocked at the news but quickly composed herself and read the pieces of papers "Why would I take care of that..." Tsunade was about to continue but the Hokage brought out a strange cylinder.

Most of it was glass apart from the top and bottom but floating within the liquid was an eye, unlike anything she had ever seen before "I need you to make sure Naruto is safe and that this eye is safe for him."

Hiruzen went over what he had done with attacking Orochimaru, raiding his base, stealing the eye, and calling both Sanin for one boy.

"Have you gone senile old man, all of this for one boy, why would you do this for one brat" Tsunade snapped at the old man but what looked back wasn't an old man but the god of shinobi.

"Naruto has sacrificed everything for us and the village, he's been the chew toy of the civilians for years, been abandoned by his own generation and has nothing left to his name," Tsunade looked out to the village wondering if they were capable of something so inhuman as to slowly destroy one little boy.

"So this is your way of repaying him for all of his pain and suffering" the Hokage simply nodded as he walked towards the picture of Minato.

"I swore I would protect Naruto for this man and when Naruto died it opened my eyes, this village is dying on the inside and I need to fix that" he walked back to his seat and simply looked back to Tsunade.

"Will you help me, if not for me then do it for Kushina?" Tsunade bit her lip at that because when she left she also left her friend Kushina who probably needed her more than ever.

"Fine I'll take care of him but I want to only work at the hospital and I want a raise" Hiruzen nodded and deactivated the seal across the room.

"Please take care of him Tsunade and if he want's to know the truth then bring him to me and I'll tell him everything, he's earned that" Tsunade nodded as she went back to the hospital.

* * *

Jiraiya and Scar had moved to a secure environment so they could focus to decipher the notes left behind for Scar. So we find the two focusing on something of grave importance.

"Why did you drag me to the bathhouse?" Scar knew from Tsunade that the toad Sanin was a lech and would do research regularly with many establishments across the nation.

But to see one of the most legendary men be nothing more than a pervy old man and the lady Tsunade be nothing more than a drunk gambler was rather disappointing.

"This is research, my friend, I am a writer and a writer needs inspiration from fresh new sources regularly" cloaked in an invisibility Jutsu Jiraiya poked his head further over the wall.

"I thought you said we would decipher the notes together, not perv on innocent women" Scar stood up and began to walk away leaving the old man to do his perving.

"Aw come on Scar, you're gonna miss the best bit..." before he could continue a hand came down to his shoulder. Shakily looking up he saw one woman that could scare any man.

"Well well well, I thought Jiraiya of the Sanin came to Konoha" standing before Jiraiya was Anko Mitarashi and she wasn't alone.

Every woman in the bathhouse had come around still dripping from the hot water "what say we welcome you home right girls." And so, many women of Konoha had their turn turning Jiraiya many shades of green, purple even dark red with the help of torture techniques from Anko her self for hours.

Walking away from the scene of the crime, Scar idly wondered why such a man would do something so strange. "Now I know why they say never meet your hero's" looking up at the Hokage monument he wondered what the Hokage's was like.

In a flash, an Anbu appeared before him "are you Scar, an associate of Tsunade Senju if you are she has requested your presence" Scar nodded and vanished with the Anbu towards the clan district.

Tsunade stood beside Shizune marvelling at the sight before them. The Senju compound was, to put it bluntly huge. When it was built the Senju numbered in the low hundreds.

But after the loss of Hashirama and Tobirama, the Senju were picked off one by one for retribution from other villagers, from envious ninja from within and a myriad of other problems.

Finally, the Senju was widdled down to one in this huge decrepit, dilapidating old relic of a house. "Well at least we have a lot of room," Shizune said trying to see the benefits.

"let's face it Shizune, this place is a dump" slowly walking up to the main door, she pushed it open but the entire door fell back into the house.

"Well this place has seen better days" Tsunade and Shizune looked back to see Scar walking towards them with their bags and an Anbu carrying pieces of paper.

"The Hokage wants you to sign these as soon as possible please" Shizune took the papers and the Anbu vanished leaving the three of them to the ancient Senju compound.

"Wait can't we hire a bunch of Genin to clean the place up?" Shizune piped up but looked saw Tsunade still frowning looking at the compound.

"If we did we'd need dozens of teams, a lot of money which we don't actually have and there are secrets here that I'm not gonna let a snot-nosed brat touch, no we do this our selves," Tsunade said as she put down everything and started to roll up her sleeves.

Scar followed suit and started by dragging the door out, Shizune went to find the supplies to fix up or rebuild the building and Tsunade made sure all of the Senju secrets were secure.

"Tsunade, how are you sure that no one broke in and stole everything, this place doesn't really have any security" Tsunade scoffed and started patting the walls.

"Firstly you only got in because I took the Senju barrier down before and they are very well hidden inside that only a Senju could find them" Tsunade carried on tapping parts on the wall until she stopped near the end of the hall.

Pushing chakra into the wall showed black lines swirling around the wall revealing a huge seal. As the seal faded the door appeared and swung open revealing a small room filled with scrolls with a staircase going down.

"I'll stay on top and tell Shizune where you are, also clear up the place a bit, what are you gonna do down there?" Tsunade didn't say anything as she walked down to the secret stairs leaving Scar to ponder what the hell did he had dragged himself into.

Unbeknownst to anyone Tsunade had already taken all of the Senju secrets with her when she had left all those years ago. What she needed was a secure room to test whatever the hell Orochimaru had made that Hiruzen wanted to put in Naruto now.

* * *

Back in the hospital, Naruto started to wake up. Groaning from the bright light from the outside he shielded his eyes with his hand. Shocked he pulled the sheets to make sure every part of his body worked.

"Okay Legs, I've still got legs, Good, Arms, Hands..." too wrapped up in finally moving he didn't notice the doctors walking in. Led by doctor Marcoh hold his charts and a trolley of boxes.

"Mr Uzumaki it's a pleasure to see you back on your feet" Naruto stopped and finally sat still on his bed before doctor Marcoh "If you're anything like the rumours then you must be famished after so long."

Naruto's belly wanted a say in this and rumbled in agreement "Heh I guess I could go for a few bowls of ramen" Naruto saw the trolley roll up next to him and from the scent alone he knew what they held.

"Sorry Naruto, we couldn't get you ramen but I did get you this" opening the boxes he revealed dozens of bento's "now after you eat we need to do some minor tests to see if you are properly healed..."

Before doctor Marcoh could finish Naruto literally lept at the trolley devouring the bento's. The doctor could only watch in both awe and slight disgust as Naruto ate whole bento's in one go "seems you're already back to you're old self, reminds me of Kushina."

Doctor Marcoh whispered to himself as Naruto finished the last of the boxes "So doc what do we do now?" Since they had just watched the boy eat a few dozen bento in a few seconds they decided to forego most of the tests.

"Well we believe you are perfectly healthy right now Mr Uzumaki but we'll just do a couple to make sure." So after a couple of short tests, Naruto was left on his own, so with nothing left to do Naruto meditated.

Shimmering into existence within his mindscape Naruto made his way towards the cage. "So what should we start with now foxy, start my Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, prep me for Senjutsu or should we relax?"

Kurama stayed quiet focusing 'Naruto needs someone in the real world to help train with, maybe that old man can help but the first thing we need to fix is Taijutsu'. Kurama stood up and made his way to a shelf which Naruto had mad as a representation of all of his knowledge personified into books and scrolls and thanks to Kurama they had quadrupled in the last few days.

Going to a section on Taijutsu he found very little and since he was a Bijuu he didn't know any fighting techniques. "The first thing you need is to learn how to fight so Taijutsu which is something you'll have to ask that old man about, I can help you with some Ninjutsu as well as that sage stuff along with mastering my chakra."

Naruto stood beside Kurama looking at what he knew. Most of the books before him held mostly history as well as some current events but when it came to applying to his fighting prowess they were mostly useless "So after Taijutsu what are we gonna do?"

Kurama knew after watching over the boy and looking inside and out of him that Naruto had a wind affinity thanks to his father but Naruto also had a small affinity for water thanks to Kushina. Then there was the bloodline he had "after Taijutsu, we'll look into your bloodline ability or your elemental affinity."

Naruto nodded and took a book of the Uzumaki chakra chains as well as their healing abilities "So I can shoot cool looking chains out of me?"

Kurama chuckled 'every kid only likes the flashy stuff even after all these years' Kurama nodded "yeah yah brat you can shoot cool looking chains."

Naruto and Kurama talked about what they were going to do in the coming years while they waited for the Hokage. Tsunade had been informed as well as Jiraiya that Naruto had made a full recovery.

* * *

So all three legendary Shinobi found each other on the road to the hospital "doctor Marcoh told me he's perfectly healthy, almost too perfect but I digress" Hiruzen chuckled as he walked side by side with his students "now that this is all settled we can plan for the future with no hesitations."

Both Sanin nodded and opened the hospital doors, marching up the long confusing corridors and the winding staircases they found Naruto's room. Jiraiya opened the door and all three saw something they hadn't seen for many years.

Naruto was meditating on his bed in the lotus position but what astounded the ninja was the red cloak surrounding him. No one moved as if a mere twitch could set off the raging beast that lay within the boy.

Naruto had been so engrossed in spending time with Kurama that he had subconsciously called fourth his chakra as a way to connect better with the fox. But in connecting more mentally with Kurama he had allowed his body to use the chakra as well.

Naruto had his senses on as he talked with Kurama and both of them knew they weren't alone anymore. Naruto opened his eyes to see the old man, the old toad Sanin and the slug princess staring at him like he had killed a few hundred people here and now.

"Hey there old man, look I'm back," Naruto said as he jumped off the bed and landed right in front of the Hokage. This snapped all three out of their stupor, Tsunade knew this could happen and moved to scan Naruto's seal.

"Why are you doing that, didn't you fix me already?" Tsunade didn't listen as she continued to scan for any breach in the seal but found nothing, Jiraiya crouched down as well and started his own scans.

"Naruto, do you know what just happened to you?" Hiruzen said as he motioned the Anbu the come down "And what the hell were you doing letting this happen?"

All three Anbu held their heads down as the Hokage berated them "I'm sorry lord third but what happened just now only happened for a few minutes and we didn't know what to do, we also sensed all three of you entering so we thought it best to leave this in your capable hands, sir."

Naruto was getting pissed off that no one was actually listening to him, subconsciously drawing on Kurama's chakra Naruto flared the power outward pushing both the Sanin back and shocking everyone "Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?"

Looking down on to his hands Naruto finally saw the Bijuu cloak all Jinchuriki had "Whoa." Naruto waved his hand around watching the aura move with his hand and slowly disappear into his flesh. 'Looks like you're getting a handle on using my chakra, hah you should see their faces' Kurama snickered as all of the people there gaped at Naruto controlling the Kyuubi chakra.

"Naruto how are you doing that?" Jiraiya said as he neared the boy "the last time someone used that chakra it took them months to even use a fraction of what you're using."

Naruto knew he meant his mother "You're talking about my mom right" again everyone went slack-jawed at the boy using unstable chakra and talking about someone he shouldn't know anything about "about the chakra, well I kind just use it like my normal chakra."

Jiraiya lept at the seal making sure it wasn't breached and the Kyuubi wasn't getting out but found nothing, not a trace of a crack or a split in the perfect seal "How are you doing that Naruto, I mean to do this you would have to have the Kyuubi's consent to use his chakra."

"Naruto have you met the Kyuubi?" Hiruzen spoke quietly as he neared the boy before him "it is a monster that has killed hundreds of us so don't trust a word it says."

Naruto was getting angry again and calling on more of the fox's chakra "why shouldn't I trust Kurama, he's told me the truth while you lied to me all these years, I asked you time after time about my parents but you knew my parents and you lied to me."

Hiruzen hesitated to step forward, slowly backing into a chair he sat defeated by one sentence 'you lied to me'. "Naruto I did it to protect you, if people found out then you would be hunted across the elemental nations, please understand me I did it to protect you from those that would take advantage of you."

Naruto knew this already but need this from the old man who he trusted more than anyone. "I know you wanted to protect me but you could've sat me down and explained it was for my protection instead of lying to me for all these years."

"And you, my father was your student, practically a son yet I have never even heard of you before what happened a few days ago" Jiraiya held his head down just like his sensei "you guys say I shouldn't trust the Kyuubi but how can I trust any of you."

Hiruzen knew that with all of the lies they had formed over the years that trust in the shinobi world was a precious commodity but when shattered could be lost forever "please Naruto give us a second chance, let us redeem our selves."

Naruto stood there looking at the men almost begging for forgiveness, the slug princess watching from the side with the Anbu by her side "from now on don't hide things from me completely, if you need to keep a secret then tell me it is, don't try and keep me in the dark."

Hiruzen knew he hadn't been forgiven but had at least a chance to redeem himself. With a quick command, everyone there vanished to the Hokage office with Naruto being taken by the Anbu.

* * *

Arriving in the office in a matter of minutes they went to their places. Hiruzen sat at his desk with both Sanin standing by his side and the Anbu went to their hidden spots. Naruto was plopped down onto the chair in front of Hiruzen still dizzy from the quick jump to the office.

"Now Naruto we need to discuss what is going to happen to you in the coming years as well as that eye you lost" Naruto had completely forgotten about his lost sight because of all of the other shit like his parents, Kurama, his powers and all of the history the Kyuubi crammed into his head.

Rubbing where his left eye used to be "So am I getting like a glass eye or something" Naruto chuckled as he pictured himself wearing an eyepatch.

"No Naruto, I have procured a special eye that Tsunade is checking over, so Tsunade how is it going on your end" Tsunade brought a scroll out of her sleeve and showed it to the Hokage.

"This Doujutsu is like nothing I've ever seen before, this eye has capabilities just like the Sharingan it also draws on the same chakra as Naruto's extra organ. Since there's snake summons blood in this whoever takes this will be immune to everything but the most deadly of poisons." Tsunade said as she finally brought out the canister holding the eye.

"Naruto, this eye will help you get stronger and I think no one deserves this more than you" moving the eye so Naruto could see it, he stepped forward and looked at the strange serpent circled in the centre.

"Also Jiraiya, Tsunade and one of my most trusted Anbu will be teaching you now and then to help prepare you for the challenges in the future," Hiruzen said as he brought out scroll after scroll filled with Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu and others such as Fuinjutsu.

Naruto stared at all of the stuff handed to him, the pile of training he now had almost towered over him "don't forget my present" Jiraiya said as he brought out the box from earlier. Now towered before Naruto was every young ninja's dream, loads of Jutsu that made stuff blow up.

"You'll be living with me at my estate brat, but if you're going to live with me then there'll be a few rule you'll be living by, rule one is don't ask stupid questions," Tsunade said as she brought the forms out for Sheska.

Naruto didn't say a word as all of this unfolded before him, he now had sensei's, all of the Jutsu's he could ever want and now a home with one of the worlds most famous ninja. Doing something no one expected, Naruto fainted.

'I knew something like this would happen' Kurama said as he watched Naruto fall unconscious into the seal. Lifting the sleeping boy up Kurama tucked the boy into a bed in his cage.

"Get plenty of rest Naruto cause you'll be needing it when we get started training" Kurama went back to sleeping in his original form far above Naruto watching the outside just in case anything happened.

Meanwhile, out in the real world, Tsunade was holding Naruto while scanning him with her palm "I knew all of this was too much for just one kid, he's found out about his parents, he has a giant chakra monster in his stomach, he's being trained by two legendary shinobi and he was killed a few days ago."

Hiruzen sighed as Tsunade scanned Naruto 'you have a so much on your shoulders for someone so young' Hiruzen thought as he sealed the scrolls.

"If Naruto has any questions for me then bring him to me but for now I think he deserves a good nights sleep as do we all after the last couple of nights" everyone nodded at that and so left their separate.

Jiraiya went to research in some bathhouses, Tsunade, Shizune and scar who was carrying Naruto left to find some decent rooms in the Senju compound, the Anbu guarding Naruto watched from afar and Hiruzen sat at his desk.

"Weasel" the Anbu weasel appeared before the Hokage in a murder of crows "tell me what is the status of the Uchiha clan..."

Far away in the land of earth, a very pissed off girl was making her way up a flight of stairs. The girl wore a long red dress with no right arm sleeve. As she made her way up the stairs a series of very loud footsteps could be heard down below.

"Shit he's follow ing me" doubling her speed she ran past people almost knocking some over. Finally reaching a set of double doors she didn't stop running and jumped kicked the door open.

Quickly reaching up to the door she locked it. Turning around she saw the third Tsuchikage Onoki who just sat there staring at the tiny intruder.

"I don't know why I bother teaching you manners when you're going to things like this" Onoki sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Never mind that now" the girl shouted, "I'm finally a ninja but you give me him as a sensei" the footsteps grew louder and faster.

"Kuortsuchi, he is a fine Shinobi, yes he is a bit eccentric" she scoffed at that "but he will have much to teach you as a ninja, if you don't like him then you can wait till next year to be a Genin."

Before she could speak the footsteps reached them and the doors flung towards the old man but turned to dust as they flew across the room.

At the entrance stood a very tall man, due to the frequency of the times he has destroyed the uniform he is given they eventually gave up and left him to go as he pleased.  
Standing at seven feet tall and wearing dark blue trousers along with his black combat boots and a loose beige cloak tied around his waist along with the bright blonde moustache and a single lock of curly blonde hair.

As he walked in his gauntlets shone as the light reflected off them showing the detailed inscriptions and the spikes that covered his knuckles.

"Ah I've finally caught up to you my student" Standing before the Tsuchikage and his granddaughter was Alex Louis Armstrong the latest son of the Armstrong family who have been a clan dating back to the village's inception.

"Can't you take a hint, when I hit you with lava it usually means piss off you ass.." before she could finish the mountain of a man scooped the girl up in a hug almost squeezing the life out of her.

"Oh you poor girl you must be terribly lonely, hear let me and you're new team keep you company my deer" before she lost consciousness she saw in the corner of her eye the old man laughing at the sight before him 'stupid git' and then darkness.

A.N: OK this is chapter four and to be honest I don't feel like I did the best with this one since it took me way too long to get complete and it may show in a few scenes. I said I might try a weekly upload but from the way these ideas are coming to me they may be uploaded sporadically over weeks like it could take me one week for a chapter are maybe a month, maybe even two. so don't hold your breath for the next few chapters.


End file.
